


A visit to pogtopia

by schlattschops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No Smut, Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Where Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy strangely appear in pogtopia. Things aren't as in seems.
Kudos: 17





	A visit to pogtopia

**Author's Note:**

> TW / CW// Suicide implied, allusions, abuse, 
> 
> idea from @tcmmyinc on twitter

Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo appeared at the entrance of the abandoned Pogtopia. They don’t know how they got there, It was dark. It almost looked like it was frozen in time. Frozen with memories, Souls, and Nobody. All of them held lights in the dark place. Bad memories splash over in Tommy’s head, thought of Wilbur telling him he will never be president ran over his head as they all went to the end of the stairs. Water was filling hold in the bottom of the place. Tommy didn’t know how to explain it but it felt damp, waterie at most, and cold.

Ranboo stepped back looking over the place, It was his first time after all he hadn’t seen the thing Tubbo and Tommy went through. Buttons filled the walls back to back, having a creepy Wilbur and Techno sent, it smelled like old paper, wood, and sweat.They went into the potato farm that Tubbo built, It was all broken down and forgotten and with the dirt being stomped on.

All three of the boys stayed together in fear of what would be there. They walked over to the pit that laid under the original floor, Dried Blood from Tommy stayed there from the fight that he and Techno had after the festival. He could still hear Techno’s voice and Wilbur’s yeses. Tommy shivered at the thought of Wilbur and Techno again. His...big brothers, One slowly going insane and wanting to blow up his home and the other wanting blood and anarchy.

They all knew Wilbur was gone for real but they knew there was a chance to bring him back because Ranboo had told him before. Mellohi started playing and the three boys freaked out, Ranboo started breathing loudly and fast and Tommy stood frozen scared that the discs was his. He fought so many times, lost so many times for those discs and he still doesn’t have them. Ranboo closed his eyes and held his tie harshly.

Ranboo and Tommy looked around everywhere like insane people looking around where the music can be coming from. Tubbo yelled out for Tommy but as soon as he turned around he was gone. Tommy looked at Ranboo but it wasn’t Ranboo. It was Dream, with his white floating head, green hoodie, and dark blue pants.

**“Tommy wake up”**

That was the only thing Dream said as he disappeared. Tommy heard another song but it wasn’t cat.. It was chirp? But chirp wasn’t one of Tommy discs. All of a sudden Tommy felt stuck, trapped in… pistons. Tommy screamed out for help, he screamed and screamed but no one heard him. Mellohi and chirp were playing in the background taunting him over and over again about what was. Wilbur’s voice of him going insane echoed in his mind like a rash you couldn’t get rid of.

Tommy woke up. Around obsidian walls, stuck in a box with...Dream. Tommy backed up into the wall of the prison. He is suck here in a small box with his abuser, his manpulater, his tourmenter. The one the cause him to almost take his own life. 

And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twiiter!  
> @_Endersmile   
> :)


End file.
